Cryptic
by Crowded Angels
Summary: It was stupid. Dangerous even. Stupid, dangerous and reckless, which made it even more stupid and dangerous. Prentiss/Morgan friendship.


I wrote this a couple of episodes back, I think when 'Lauren' was being hauled out and we met Doyle for the first time. Can't really remember, either way I'm having a clear out in the attempt to restart the Muse/ability to write. This was written with neither the Muse nor the ability, JSYK. Thanks x

* * *

It was stupid. Dangerous even. Stupid, dangerous and reckless, which made it even more stupid and dangerous.

She shouldn't have been surprised that he opened the door before she even knocked, considering she had been stood there for at least ten minutes.

She heard his footsteps, saw his shadow beneath the door and she almost spun on her heel to run away, but she could feel his eyes on her through the peep-hole and couldn't move.

A beat later, the locks sounded and the door swung open. "Prentiss?"

"Hi," she said weakly with what she hoped was a smile on her lips, however feeble.

He had cotton check pyjama pants on and matching charcoal t-shirt and she suddenly wondered what time it actually was.

"Are you okay?"

"Did I wake you? I'm sorry."

"I'll answer your question if you answer mine."

"...Not really."

He stepped aside and pulled the door wide.

She edged in, her eyes immediately drawn to the view of central DC from panoramic windows against the far wall.

"You want a drink?"

"Water. Please."

"I got something stronger."

"Water's fine." She wanted a clear head.

She looked around and saw a large painting of the Chicago skyline dominating another wall, deep swirls of red and burnt orange behind the silver and black of buildings and skyscrapers.

"One of the kid's at the youth centre did that. You should have seen his face when I told him I would buy it from him."

She took the outstretched glass of water, "It's beautiful."

She followed him to the couch, sitting on the edge, her knees tight together, the tumbler gripped between pale fingers. "You wear glasses?"

He followed her gaze to the book on the coffee table, a pair of spectacles lying open on top. "Usually contacts."

"I didn't know that."

"Few do."

"Does Garcia? I can only imagine the Superman allusions..."

He smiled but didn't offer any more. He was almost as good as she at keeping secrets. "Emily..."

She looked at him then. It wasn't often he called her Emily. Usually Prentiss. Very rarely 'Princess', which she still couldn't decide whether she liked or not.

"I shouldn't have come."

"Why did you?"

"To say goodbye."

"Goodbye?"

She stood up and crossed to the window, her lips in a tight line. "I didn't want to just leave again and...and I figured you could take care of yourself."

"You're not making any sense."

"Yes I am." She watched his reflection move forwards in the chair, elbows resting on his knees.

"Emily, please."

"I can't tell you. Not really, but...I didn't want to leave without saying goodbye."

"To me?"

She turned around and leant against the glass, fingers entwined around the tumbler, eyes cast to the floor. "JJ has Henry, Hotch has Jack. Garcia isn't...armed and Reid's just a kid. So that left you and Rossi."

She risked a glance over to him.

"You're closer," she shrugged. "To me, I mean. Not just geographical."

"We're close?"

"For me? Yeah, we're close," she scoffed.

"What's going on?" He was in front of her now.

"I have to go away."

"Where?"

"I don't know," she lied, he knew.

"Why the big covert op?"

She almost laughed at the irony. "Because...because people may come looking for me." _May already be looking at me, _she silently added.

"What kind of people?"

"The kind I wouldn't talking to you if you had kids or weren't armed." She sighed, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come." She moved to pass him, but he grabbed her arms and pulled her into him. She didn't resist and sank into the surprising pliability of his muscled form.

She sighed, "I liked it here. I liked my job. I had a cat."

"You have a cat?"

"Not anymore, gave him to a friend."

"You have a friend?"

"Shut up," she laughed, slapping his back. "I really liked it here."

"Then don't go."

She pulled away, "I have to."

"I can help you. Protect you."

"No, no you can't, but thank you."

"Emily-"

"Please, call me Prentiss."

"_Emily."_

Her eyes closed, savouring the sound before silently pleading him with a stare.

"When do you leave?"

She folded her arms across her chest. "Soon."

"What do I tell everyone?"

"I'm sorry. I'll miss them. Thank you. Be safe. Look out for eachother."

"That's it? What about when they ask why?"

"Tell them it's not by choice."

"I'm getting a bit sick of this cryptic crap, Prentiss. Talk to me."

"Believe me, it's better you don't know."

"I can protect myself."

"I know. That's why I've told you this much," she opened the door and turned to him one last time. "Goodbye Morgan. Derek."

The door closed behind her.


End file.
